Private Magician
by Tekko
Summary: It was one of those days that Roxas wished he stayed in bed. But when a mysterious stranger gives him the gift of ‘Happiness’ he finds that he’ll be wishing for a whole lot more. Yaoi, cursing, lemon and emo. idea taken from doujin, Private Magician.
1. You Had a Bad Day

**AN**: Hello! So I broke my New Year's Resolution D: I don't know what it was about April but I just couldn't get _anything_ written! It was horrible! So this is a make-up fic, so to speak. It will be three chapters if it keeps going how I plan and SHOULD be finished by/before the end of the month (I'll even try to get something else out after this).

**Summary**: It was one of those days that Roxas wished he stayed in bed. But when a mysterious stranger gives him the gift of 'Happiness' he finds that he'll be wishing for a whole lot more.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, cursing, possible OOC-ness and lemon in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Not. Mine. Period.

* * *

_**Private Magician**_

_What a shitty day…_

Dragging his feet as he made the walk back home Roxas sighed, one hand holding on to the strap of his bag as the other hung at his side. He was having one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong. There was a power outage the night before, resetting his alarm clock - they were out of milk for cereal and butter for toast so he went without breakfast that morning - a pen exploded in his bag, getting ink all over its innards (including a paper that was due) and his best friend had told him that he was moving to another city by the end of the month.

A dented can took the bunt of the blonde's frustration as he kicked it hard up the street, the tin's clinking doing little to satisfy Roxas. He had long discarded the tie and jacket to his uniform, shoving them into his locker to keep them from getting inked and was walking in dark blue slacks and a wrinkled white button-up, black shoes scuffed beyond saving. His mum had offered to buy him another pair but Roxas didn't see a point - he would be graduating in a few months, anyway, and the college of his choice didn't require uniforms or formal attire.

_Why does everything have to change?_ Catching up with the dented can Roxas gave it another kick, this one half-hearted and skipping only several feet before rolling to a stop. _Hayner's stupid family has to go and leave -now- rather and waiting until the end of the term - even Pence and Olette are moving away for college. And there's me._ The can was given a furious kick, hitting the side of a building before ricocheting into the street. _Stuck in a rut, as usual. Life should be easy._

Approaching the alley he cut down to head home Roxas was surprised to find it blocked. _What the - a merchant? _A figure in a hooded cloak sat at the mouth of the alley, a low table set up before it with various items spread out across its top. The blonde slowed as he neared the alley and the figure shifted, turning towards him. "Greetings." The voice was deep, too deep to be a woman's though the hood of the cloak was too dark to see the face of the speaker. "Can I interest you in anything today?"

"Uh - no thanks," the teen said even as he slowed to a stop in front of the table. It was the oddity of the items that drew him, despite the eerie feeling he got from the figure. There was a hair clip that seemed to be made of the jaws of an animal, pencils in the shape of fingers with toe-erasers as well as a perfume bottle in the shape of a human heart. They all made him feel a bit... queasy.

The vender, seeming to take the boy's pause as curiosity, lifted one of the items - a realistic-looking fly about the size of a soda can. "How about this radio? The wings act like a antenna-" Flipping the device upside-down a switch was clicked on before it was flipped back over, wings adjusted until the local radio station came on - apparently out of speakers in its eyes. "-and work better than the traditional ones."

Making a face Roxas shook his head. "I don't really need any of this stuff, thanks." He began to move away again, mentally shaking his head. _What a weirdo._

"Something to spice up your life, as well as promote good luck and fortune?"

The called question caused the boy to pause, stopping mid-step. Wasn't he just having the worst of days? -Just- telling himself how stuck in a rut he was?

Turning to look over his shoulder at the cloaked figure the blonde arched a brow. "Isn't that stuff just bogus?" Roxas didn't _really_ believe in good luck charms and things like that but with the day he'd been having a little bit of hope, however lame, was welcome.

The figure straightened in his seat and Roxas felt himself stiffen as a gloved hand reached into the folds of the cloak, teen looking around. There weren't as many people as usual about but there were some; just a couple walking towards him talking amongst themselves and a little old man slowly coming up the street in the direction he had come. If anything odd were to happen there would be witnesses, at the lea-

"Here."

"Shit!" Jumping a good foot into the air Roxas whipped around, eyes wide. The hooded figure had found a way to sneak up behind the teen - something Roxas thought was impossible, seeing as the table was pressed against the mouth of the alley and it didn't seem as if the other had gone over or under it to get around it - and was holding what appeared to be a jewellery box. Roxas scowled, heart pounding. "Give me a heart-attack, why don't you?"

"My apologies, young sir." Roxas thought that he sounded very _un_apologetic but had no time to comment on it. "I believe that this would serve you well. It's called 'Happiness'."

Eyeing the box Roxas looked from the vender back to it, frowning. _Is he yanking me?_ "And how much is 'happiness' going to cost me?" he asked, not hiding his scepticism or taking the box.

"Nothing."

Roxas blinked. "Nothing?" He didn't pull away when gloved fingers found his own, placing the box gently between them before curling them over it.

"Nothing. Why should one have to pay for their happiness?" Releasing the boy the taller figure backed away, bowing slightly. "When you're alone and feeling as if nothing is going your way, open the top. Happiness will be just around the corner."

Roxas looked down at the box in his grip - small, square and a burning red color. _He's probably just having me throw out his trash. I guess it's the thought that counts?_ "Well, uh, thanks-" Looking up the blond blinked, finding that the vender and his wares were no where to be seen.

--

After homework and dinner Roxas threw himself onto his bed, book bag abandoned on the floor and shoes tossed carelessly across the room. He was still in his uniform, the first few buttons of the blouse undone though the belt, slacks and socks remained untouched. The box in his pocket added a slight pressure against his hip and eventually curiosity won out, the blond pushing himself up onto his elbows and reaching down to pull out the small gift.

_It feels light - what's inside?_ Shaking it earlier had lead to no clues as it had made no rattling noises. He almost threw it away but something kept him from going through with it - possibly the unexplainable warmth that seeped through his fingertips whenever they brushed against it.

"It's probably nothing," Roxas grumbled, rolling the simple-looking cardboard around in his grip. With a shrug the blond hooked a thumb underneath the edge of the container's top, flipping it open.

He wasn't sure what he expected - a 'joke's on you!' note inside or a piece of cotton or nothing at all. What Roxas _didn't_ expect was the bright flash of light that caused him to yelp and shut his eyes, an arm going up protectively over his face. A moment later, when the light died down and the spots faded from the blonde's vision, he lowered his arm, blinking. "What the hel-"

"Why hello there."

Deep green eyes. That was what first registered in Roxas' suddenly frozen mind. Dark tattoos and blazing red hair soon followed along with a cocky grin no more than three inches from his own shell-shocked expression. The blond stared, every part of him frozen.

Then jerked upright, reality hitting him like a brick.

"WHAT THE FU-"

The stranger lunged forward, bringing a gloved hand over the teen's mouth as the other arm wrapped around his torso, drawing the kicking blond quickly towards him. "Shhh! Calm down, would you? It's just me!"

_Who the hell is _m-_wait a minute! I've heard that voice before-_ Squirming until he managed to get an hand up to move the one covering his mouth Roxas looked back, glaring. "You're the vender!" A cheeky grin was his response, followed by a flick to the nose.

"Seems like this blonde has brains." The hand was quickly slapped back over his mouth as Roxas took a deep breath, preferably to yell for his mother. "Alright, alright, calm down! Since you're being such a girl, I'll make this quic-OW!"

Jerking his head as the bitten hand was pulled away Roxas started to take another breath but found the air knocked out of him, blonde knocked none-too gently onto his back and a hand placed flat against his chest. "I'm the spirit of that box," the red-haired vender got out quickly, shaking his wounded hand slightly. "Axel. Commit it to memory. You let me out when you opened the top. I gain energy by granting the wishes of my master - but you see, I'm picky about who I serve." Green eyes sparkled with triumph and something darker as he leaned forward, purring out the last words. "_You_ are my master now."

Roxas, forced to listen, simply stared up at the other, face blank. "You're…a spirit," he got out slowly, not liking how the distance between them was shrinking. "And - I'm you're master?"

There was a positive hum at that, the hand pressed against the blonde's chest moving across it in lazy circles. "That's right. Your wish is my command."

Forcing his gaze away from the burning green of the other's Roxas licked his lips, breath hitching when gloved fingers found his nipples through his dress shirt. "A-and you'll do anything I say?"

"Anything." The murmured word was breathed near the teen's ear and he shivered, biting his lower lip when warm breath traced the skin of his neck. The hand at his chest had begun to undo the rest of buttons of his shirt, leather grazing heated skin.

"O-okay-" As teeth grazed his earlobe Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling into fists above his head. Taking a shaky breath he licked his lips once again before giving his first order.

"Get back in the box."

The red-head froze, fingers poised over the boy's nipples and lips a hair's breath away from the curve of his neck. Then he groaned in annoyance, jerking away. "Back in the box, he says," Axel grumbled, shoving a hand through his hair. "Damn kids - give them a little bit of power and they leave you hanging."

"What was that?" With the space between them Roxas found that he could breathe again, a smirk slowly twitching to his lips. "Did I hear a 'yes, master, your wish is my command'?"

"_Yes, master_," Axel hissed, scowling down at the other. It wasn't long before the scowl was replaced with a smirk of his own, however, the lanky-male's form beginning to glow. "Just know that I'll have you _begging_ for it soon!"

There was a blinding flash like an explosive fire and when Roxas was able to see again, the red-head was gone, box sitting innocently closed on his bed.

--

* * *

**Ramblings**: Sooooo - Questions? Comments? Thoughts? I only just skimmed this before posting it up so any pointed-out mistakes would be greatly appreciated! Reviews feed the souuuul


	2. Domino effect

**Author's Notes:** Wow. Wooooow. Isn't this the one I said would be done in like - a week? And it's been nearly a frickin' year since the last update?! -keels over- Dear bob I need to really work on that x.o;

Welcome to the second installment of _'Private Magician!_' For those who don't know, the idea for this was taken from a doujinshi of the same name (I have no idea if it's online anymore but if you guys want I can put it up on mega upload or something?). I really enjoyed the story and wished it was longer sooo~here's my version with the Kingdom Hearts gang!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, nor does the _Private Magician_ plot. I'm simply borrowing it for my own (and others) reading pleasure :D Plsdunsueme

**Warnings:** Molestation of the blond kind, coursing, boy-boy action, nearly non-con

**Other:** I'm sleepy today D: Er - and the third chapter should (-will- damnit!) be up much, muuuuch sooner than it took me to put up the second D:

-----

Private Magician

Roxas jerked awake in his seat, chair grinding against the ground from the motion. A few of the girls nearby giggled and the boys snickered as their professor scowled down at the blond, brows drawn together. "While I am thankful that you have decided to grace us with your presence, it would be greatly appreciated if you stayed awake, Mr. Strife. Do I make myself clear?"

Ignoring the laughter around him Roxas sunk lower in his seat, nodding. "Yes, sir." Fixing the boy with a stern look the professor eventually moved on, continuing with the lesson. The droning tone soon had Roxas' eyes drooping once again and he fought to keep them open, sitting up straighter in his seat.

_I haven't gotten much sleep since he's come._ The blond sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. It had been two weeks since Roxas happened upon the mysterious vendor on his way home from school and he was at his wits end.

It started the first morning.

Smacking his alarm clock Roxas rolled out of bed, loose tank-top and pj pants serving as his sleepwear. He had started going about his morning ritual of getting his clothes together to toss on the bed before shuffling into his bathroom, door opened half-way as he started the shower. Scrubbing at his eyes the teen pulled off his top, dropping it on the ground then began to tug at the pants.

"Need help washing your back?"

"FUCK!" Jumping nearly a foot the pants were quickly yanked back up, blond looking _very_ awake suddenly. "Jeez! Are you _trying_ to give me a stroke?" Truth be told he had thought that Axel and his own peculiar incident was a dream; the whole situation was more like something out of a fantasy novel rather than real life.

The red-head just grinned from his reclining position against the doorframe, shaking his head. "Sorry - and please, don't mind me." Axel raised a hand to wave in a 'go on' motion. "I don't mind the show."

Roxas replied by slamming the door in his face.

That afternoon when he came home Roxas was greeted with the sight of his - genie? Dijin? Magical spirit-man? - stretched out across his bed with the blond's personal journal held between gloved fingers. At the slam of the door green orbs flickered to blue, amusement dancing in the first pair as shock and anger grew in the other. "Why, Roxy, I had no idea you were such a poet."

Dropping his bag Roxas took a menacing step forward, fingers curling into fists. "Put. It. Down."

Axel, seeming to grow amused at the boy's reaction, did quite the opposite.

"'June 3rd. Today when hanging out at the usual place Seifer and his gang showed up.'" Jumping up from his sprawled position as Roxas launched himself across the room Axel sat down on the cursing boy's back, continuing. "'His eyes are always intense, like a stormy sea. If he wasn't such an-' Roxas, fighting isn't going to get you anywhere- '-asshole he would be really hot. _Really_ hot.'" Snapping the book closed the lanky red-head leered down at Roxas. "Should I be jealous?"

"Get - OFF!" Bracing his arms against his mattress Roxas bucked, arching his back sharply and knocking the other off with a surprised yelp. The thud that followed was somewhat satisfying but not enough and he scrambled up quickly, spinning to glare daggers at the crumple of limbs on his floor. "How - how DARE you! Who do you think you are, going through my stuff like that?"

"But Rooooxaaaaaaas~" Whining from his spot on the floor Axel sat up, resting his chin on the side of the mattress. "I'm so booooored here. You should just take me with you to school an-"

"No!" Jerking back as a knee nearly kicked him in the face Axel ended up on his back, blond swinging around to scowl down at him from the bed. "I have a hard enough time without some _freak_ following me around all day!"

Axel raised a hand to his chest as if stricken, though the grin and amused glint in his eyes betrayed his words. "Aw, Roxy, break my little heart, why don't you? All I want is to spend some time-"

"I wish you'd leave me alone for a while!"

Blinking at the sudden command Roxas swore he saw a flicker of actual hurt in the other's eyes before it was gone, replaced by an annoyed look. "So that's how it is." Rising to his feet the red-head brushed off some imaginary dust before beginning to glow. "As you wish - _master_." With a flash he was gone, ember-colored case sitting on the blond's desk snapping closed.

Even when Axel made a re-appearance five minutes after he started his homework Roxas found that the bit of guilt that had snuck into him at that kicked puppy look made him more tolerant of the lanky body draping its self over his own smaller form.

And then the dreams started.

The setting was always the beach and always went the same way. Roxas would become aware of where he was to find himself bound, with his arms and legs buried under sand and a pair of swim trunks as his only modesty. Normally he would have some kind of control over his dreams and could move but in these no matter how hard he tugged or pulled, he couldn't budge. There was the added effect of lapping waves, a warm sun and the smell of sea-salt in the air that seemed to muddle his senses, making his mind fall into a soothing lull.

Then _he_ would come into view.

"Axel!" The red-head would grin in reply, looking down at Roxas from above his head. Walking around to Roxas' right side the taller male would kneel beside him, jade eyes running over the blond's form like a caress. Many times it would send a shiver down the teen's spine that would be hard to suppress. "Let me up."

The black leather gloves were absent in the dream world and Axel would tap his fingers against each other, each of the long digits tapping his thumb. "Maybe, when I'm finished."

Then the touching would begin.

There was none of the playful smirks or dangerous grins present as Axel's fingertips ran over the bound male's form - his thin lips would be pressed together, brows slightly drawn and eyes holding an intensity that took Roxas' breath away. Slender digits would start innocently enough, running through blond locks with short nails dragging against the scalp to make Roxas roll his eyes in pleasure before running down his cheek and stroking the shell of his ears. They'd traced the curve of his forehead and brow along with feather-light brushes against his eyelashes, thumbs stroking down along the bump of his nose and brushing pouty lips and the curve of his chin.

Then they would slide down along the arch of the blond's neck, continuing the caress along Roxas' shoulders and down his arms before moving on to his chest.

The red-head never applied much pressure to his touches, ignoring the way Roxas' breath hitched as each fingertip brushed across aching nipples and the uncontrollable shudders as they stroked along the boy's ribcage. When his fingers tickled at the blond's belly-button Axel would lean down, replacing them with his lips.

"_Axel…_" The reactions pulled from the blond were unconscious as the slender form over Roxas worked at driving him slowly insane, lips pressing against the curve of his jaw to kiss before trailing the tip of his tongue along it and down to his neck. Fire-hot fingers would dance dangerously close to his aching need and all Roxas could do was shudder and gasp as Axel bit down at the curve of his neck, a low growl pulled from the red-head.

Roxas was never sure when his _'No damnit, stop!'_ turned to _'Oh god please, don't stop-'_ but by the time those teasing lips found their way to the blond's nipples he was panting and withering against his restraints, groans pulled from him at each brush of lips and stroke of fingertips. The wicked tongue would move lower, swirling around each of the sensitive buds before running along his ribcage and dipping teasingly into his bellybutton, sliding down between parted and trembling thighs with his fingers poised at Roxas' waistband to pull down-

And then Roxas would wake up, trembling and groaning and tangled helplessly in his sheets.

Their daily routine was similar with each passing day, though events changed - with Roxas' mother working early in the mornings sometimes Axel would go down to the kitchen to make (read: _burn_) breakfast and then whine in the blonde's ear when it was completely ignored for two pieces of toast instead. Roxas would sometimes enter his room to find the red-head going through his underwear drawer ('I was looking for clothes to put out for you for tomorrow! I swear I wasn't stealing your boxers.') or looking through his personal photos or just sprawled out across his bed, trying to coax the blond into cuddling. Though Roxas would huff in annoyance and spent most of his energy trying not to be molested while awake (and _staying_ awake to keep from having those dreams) he found that he didn't mind the red-head's company.

When he wasn't being annoying, at least.

A whack to the back of his head brought Roxas to the present and he blinked up at his best friend, Hayner. "Uh…class is dismissed?"

The rowdy blond snorted at his friend's confused blue eyes, crossing his arms. "It let out, like five minutes ago! What's going on, Rox?" Hayner frowned before a shit-eating grin spread across his lips and threw himself at the smaller teen, pulling a yelp from Roxas as the taller boy gave him a vicious noogie. "You worried about me leaving you? Can't sleep at night 'cause you're gonna miss me?"

"Get off, you big oaf!" Struggling in his friend's grip Roxas eventually squirmed out of it, scowling weakly as he attempted to fix his own mess of spikes. "Well I'm not going to miss you _now_, thanks to that," he grumbled, but he was smiling. Roxas _would_ miss his friend - they had been together since forever and had never been apart for more than two weeks at a time.

Huffing at that Hayner slung his bag onto his shoulder. "Yeah, right." The boy shifted his weight to one foot, tapping the other against the ground. "Actually-" Roxas felt himself raise an eyebrow. He rarely saw the anxious side of Hayner and couldn't think of any reason why the boy would be so with him, of all people. "Do you have some free time after school? I was hoping we could go to your place - you know, before things get too hectic with my family packing and stuff to hang out."

Dumping his books back into his backpack Roxas rolled his eyes. "God, are you sick or something? You haven't asked to come over since we were five." It wasn't unusual for them to head to either the Usual Place or each other's houses after school when they didn't have exams to study for. "Of course you can-"

It was as the words left his mouth that Roxas thought of a good reason why Hayner should _not_ visit - one with red hair and laughing green eyes and a perverted sense of humor._ Shit, I forgot all about Axel._ Looking up sharply at the other blond Roxas continued. "I just need to…clean my room first," he finished lamely.

Though Hayner had laughed and made a 'What? Need time to hide your porn?' jab Roxas just shrugged and slipped out of his desk, hoping against hope that he wouldn't open the door home to find that Axel had decided to greet him at the entryway.

-----

"Axel?"

Slipping into his room Roxas looked around, surprised to find the red-head not lounging on his bed or going through his laundry. He had managed to get Hayner to stay down at the foot of the steps after a quick search of the first floor and needed to speak with his odd roommate.

Seeing the ember-colored box sitting on his desk Roxas moved over to pick it up. "Axel? Could you come out for a minute? We need to talk." With that Roxas averted his eyes, pulling to top to the box open.

The blond wasn't surprised (and less than impressed) to find himself pinned against the desk when the bright flash of light faded, laughing emerald eyes inches from his own. "Looks like someone's finally ready to get to the good stuff," Axel purred around a grin, leaning in - or trying to. A firm hand quickly came up to smack right in the middle of his forehead, keeping him at bay.

"I said _talk_, not for you to molest me," Roxas growled, trying to shove the other off. All he managed was to get a brow cocked at him, leather-clad gloves grasping the wrist of the hand holding him back. Rolling his eyes as the green-eyed male turned the hand over Roxas continued. "I need you to stay in the box."

Axel, in the process of bringing said wrist to his lips, paused. His thin brows drew together sharply as he looked hard at the smaller male. "What?"

"I have a friend over," Roxas added, suddenly fascinated by the contents of his desk. "He's my best friend. I just don't know how he'd react to seeing you here, though." As the silence stretched Roxas went against his instinct and looked up, the force of the building anger in Axel's eyes knocking the wind from him. "Axel?-"

A low growl pulled its self from the magician's throat and he released his prey, turning his back on him. "I dunno," he grumbled, starting to glow. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"Ax-" Momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light Roxas found himself standing alone in his room, the ember box securely closed on the ground. _I'm sorry.._ Sighing he scooped the box up and placed it back on the desk, turning to leave his room and head for the top of the steps. "Hayner? You can come up now."

The blond leaning against the wall at the bottom of the steps looked up, pushing himself upright. "Finally! I thought you were going to just leave me down here." He took the steps two at a time and soon enough both boys were inside, Roxas setting up his GameBox for a few rounds of Bloody Calibur V.

After their tenth round of the game Roxas sighed, putting down the controller. "You wanna play something else?" Beating the crap out of characters was only so entertaining for a while before one grew bored.

"What? No way! You just wanna quit 'cause I'm beating you!" Roxas shook his head at the flailing boy, a smile tugging at his lips. _I'm really going to miss this,_ he realized, the full force of Hayner's move hitting him suddenly. _He'll go off and make new friends and probably won't even remember me._

A pale hand waved in front of his face brought the smaller blond back to the present, his friend scowling at him. "Hellooooo? Man, you're a total space-cadet today."

Smacking the hand lightly out of his face Roxas tried to glare. "Am not." The offense was weak and Hayner's snort proved that. Roxas dropped his shoulders, sighing. "It's just - I was thinking. When you move, you'll go and make new friends and probably forget about all the fun we used to have."

He expected the taller blond to laugh at him for being such a girl about things. Instead Hayner sobered, placing his own controller down and bringing his hands to rest on his lap. "Actually - I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." Roxas blinked at that, surprised. His friend's whole demeanor had changed. The boy fidgeted, fingers toying with the hem of his pants leg. "Roxas, what do you think of me?"

"What?" Blinking at that the teen rolled his eyes. "You know already - you're an awesome friend and fun to hang out with. If I had to pick someone to get stuck on a deserted island with I'd-"

"No!"

Roxas jerked in surprise at the outburst, unprepared for that or his friend suddenly launching himself forward. Game forgotten Roxas' back hit the ground hard, a low _'oof!'_ pulled from him as Hayner's weight quickly followed. The other blond's fingers gripped Roxas' shoulders, hard enough that they begun to ache. "Hayner? W-what are you doing?"

"Ilikeyou!" The confession was nearly shouted in Roxas' face, words rushed out in Hayner's haste. "I've liked you for a while, now, I just never planned to come out with it."

_Then why now?!_ Roxas wanted to shout but his voice was lost, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. The other blond continued quickly. "I really wasn't going to but with the move coming up - and then Olette mentioned once about how you seemed to like Seifer more than you let on-" _I'm going to STRANGLE her!_ "-I thought, why the hell not? Worse come to worse, you'll hate me forever and not want to be friends anymore." The boy laughed shortly though with no humor, eyes worried. "Well?"

It took a moment for Roxas to find his voice again, slowly licking his lips. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that their bodies were pressed together from the stomach-down, one of Hayner's thighs between his legs and his front pressed against Roxas' own hip. "I - I don't want to stop being friends," the smaller blond managed to squeak out, mind scrambling for a way out of his current situation without hurting his friend.

Then Hayner kissed him.

_Ohshitohshitohsh-_ Head spinning Roxas pressed his lips tightly together, trying to discourage the other boy. Hayner was not one to give up easily - the hands at Roxas' shoulders moved to his wrists, grabbing them to drag up above his head before being pinned under strong fingers. Just as Roxas started to turn his face away Hayner's free hand came down, finding and pinching one of his nipples harshly through the cotton of his shirt and pulling a gasp from the restrained boy. Taking the chance Hayner dove it, tongue thrusting its way into his friend's mouth.

_Shit!_ Knowing that he couldn't bite the boy's tongue without serious injury Roxas began to struggle, panic setting in. His squirming caused his hip to grind into the front of Hayner's pants and the blond groaned against Roxas' lips, thrusting back before beginning to shift his own thigh secured between the smaller blond's legs.

_Not good - he's stronger than me._ It seemed like anything Roxas would do would only encourage Hayner further. He didn't want to say anything that would ruin their friendship but he didn't want to be molested on his bedroom floor, either! _Someone help!_ Roxas' mind pleaded, eyes shut tightly to block out Hayner's eager desperation. _Axel!_

"Yo."

Both boys froze. For a moment Roxas thought that maybe someone had broken in to his house and decided they wanted to have a show before robbing him blind. It was as the thought was crossing his mind that recognition set in and he jerked his head to look around Hayner's, Axel's lanky form looming over them. There was a dark set in the red-head's eyes that sent a chill through him and Hayner quickly scrambled off, his butt landing on a controller.

"Oh, uh-" The impulsive blond forced a laugh, making his way onto his feet just as Roxas moved to sit up. "I guess you already have a boyfriend."

Before Roxas could speak (though he found he had lost his voice yet _again_ - what was with him today?) Axel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the other. "Damn straight. Get your shit and get to packin', kid."

Taken aback Hayner recovered quickly enough and begun to grab his bag and jacket. "I, uh, sorry about that, Roxas." The blond wouldn't look at him but Roxas could see the distraught look on his face, wanting to just _say something_ but unable to get even a squeak out. "S-see you at school." And then Hayner was gone, his footsteps heard pounding down the stairs followed by the opening and slamming shut of his front door.

It wasn't until Axel crouched down next to him that Roxas found his voice again, head snapping around to glare at the red-head. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay hidden!"

It was Axel's turn to look stunned before he frowned, the move making the angles in his face even sharper. "You called me."

"I-" Remembering his panicking mind Roxas scowled and turned away, hands curling into fists on his lap.

"Yes, you did," Axel continued, grabbing the boy's chin to turn him back. "And what, you expected me to keep quiet the whole time? I knew what he wanted the moment he walked into the house."

"How is it any different from what you want?" Roxas shot back, flustered and annoyed. He may have just lost his best friend and for what? A misunderstanding? It wasn't as if he thought Hayner would go all the way, though…

Thinking back to the hungry look in the blond's eyes and the eager grinding Roxas shook his head. "Well - thanks," he muttered, eyes drifting to look at Axel's leather-clad shoulder rather than the burning green eyes. "I'm sorry, I just - I'm not used to all this attention," he said quietly, feeling the fingers gripping his chin relax and pull away.

"No problem."

The pair of them sat for several awkward moments, Roxas sitting amongst the discarded controllers with his hair and clothes askew and Axel crouched beside him, arms resting on his bent knees. Eventually the blond took a breath, a hand moving to scratch at a spot behind his ear. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can-" Roxas hesitated, swallowing. He had a feeling that if things were left as the were then his friendship with Hayner would never recover. "Can you erase today from Hayner's mind?"

When no response came Roxas looked up, wishing he hadn't the moment he caught eye-contact with the other. Axel had a look between disbelief and fury on his features and stood abruptly, turning away. "Axel!"

"Why the hell-" the red-head growled, turning to glare at the blond. "-should I do that? The kid's leaving anyway and he won't be pulling any stunts again. Just forget him."

"I can't! He's my best friend!" Scrambling up onto his feet Roxas took a hold of the other's hand, pulling. "Please, Axel? We've known each other for years! I don't want something like this to tear us apart."

Axel held the boy's pleading look with his own glare for a moment more before scowling and turning away. "Just leave me alone."

"Ax-" Roxas had just enough warning to look away when the flash of light came, leaving and empty spot in place of where the red-head once stood. Groaning in frustration the teen stomped over to his bed, flopping face-down onto his mattress. _What do I do now?_

-----

The following day, Roxas dragged his feet as he headed for school. Normally he would go early to meet with Hayner, Pence and Olette but the blond was nervous. What if he got there and Hayner decided not to show up? Or worse, the three of them shunned him? Seeing how Axel had kicked the other out he wouldn't blame his brunet friends if they did so - they told each other everything and Roxas hadn't said anything to anyone about Axel.

Arriving just as the bell rung the teen ran to his first class. It was history, followed by science with Pence and Olette, math with Olette and gym with the whole group. Due to his late coming in he had to sit near the front rather than favorite window seat and was forced to pay full attention to what his teacher was lecturing. By the time science came by he was grouchy and worn, his usual light dozing having been skipped.

"Roxas!" Looking up as Olette waved him over the blond moved to the seat beside her, flopping down heavily before pressing his head against the table. The science room was set up with long tables rather than desks, three to four students sitting at each.

"You look like crap, dude." Grunting at Pence's words Roxas could feel a part of him start to relax. They didn't _seem_ to be upset with him over anything - maybe Hayner hadn't told them? "What happened?"

Lifting his head Roxas looked from each of his brunet friends, managing a weak smile. "Uh - was up late last night. Have either of you seen Hayner this morning?"

Olette shook her head. "We were late getting in today." Pence supplied. "_Someone_-" he sent a pointed look to Olette, who stuck her tongue out at him. "-just _could not_ leave the house until her hair was _perfect._"

"I had horrible bed-head!" she declared. "I couldn't even get it right after a shower!"

Turning the pair out as they bickered Roxas closed his eyes. That didn't ease his mind at all - he didn't even know if the blonde boy had come to school. _What if he decided to skip out until he leaves for his new school?_

It wasn't until gym rolled around that Roxas got sight of his blond friend. The smaller of the pair was changing, gray gym uniform over his head when a pair of fingers attacked his sides, causing Roxas to squeak and dance around. "What the hell?!" His arms were tangled in the top from his jerking around and he couldn't see the assailant but familiar laughter reached his ears, the hands eventually pulling away to help him tug the shirt down. "Hayner?"

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen your face!" The lanky blond snorted as he tried to stop laughing but failed, doubling over instead. "Y-you're gonna have to teach me those dance-moves, buddy."

_He's - acting like normal._ Roxas felt himself relax a bit though he shifted nervously, wrapping one arm around himself to grasp the other at the elbow. "So I take it you forgave me for last night?"

The amused blond's laughter died down and he made a face at the other. "What? I didn't see you last night."

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion Roxas started to speak up but his mouth snapped closed, eyes going wide. _He did it - Axel wiped it from his memory!_ "I, uh…"

The brown-eyed blond smirked and slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, other fist coming around to give a light noogie. "It looks like little Roxy is loosing it. Are you missing me that bad already? I haven't even finished packing yet."

Snapping out of his funk Roxas huffed, giving the slightly taller blond a push. "Me, miss you? No way!" The bell rang shortly after that alerting the boys that gym was starting and the teens piled out, Roxas in a much better mood than he had been all morning.

-----

When Roxas got home after school he was greeted to the rare sight of his mom home, older woman's dirty-blond hair pulled up into a messy bun as she rummaged through the fridge. She was still in her work scrubs, suggesting that she'd just come in and was starving enough to haven't changed yet. "Hey mom."

Looking up from around the door tired gray eyes met Roxas' own clear blue. "Afternoon, sweetheart. How was school?" She closed the door after a moment and Roxas noticed the cheese and mayo already out, a package of deli meet in her hand. "Want me to fix you one?"

Dropping his bag at the kitchen's doorway Roxas nodded as he made his way to the counter, hopping up on one of the three bar stools there. "Sure. It was alright." He shrugged. "Just school."

"What, nothing exciting?" She moved to wash her hands (with a surgeon's efficiency, Roxas noted with a snort) before toweling them dry and moving back to the sandwiches in the making, pulling out bread and taking up the knife. "Jeez, you could at least make something up - we don't get to talk like this too often."

So it was with great amusement that Roxas 'made up his day' for his mom, grinning as she snorted a laugh at Hayner 'crapping out a dinosaur egg.' They chatted together while they ate and Roxas was glad for the rare moments he and his mother shared together, the woman ushering him off to his room afterwords and insisting that he finish his homework. It was of no surprise when he opened the door to his room and found Axel out, sprawled out across his bed as if he owned the place.

"Yo, Roxy."

Rather than scowl and throw something as he was known to do Roxas closed his door, moving to set his bag down by his desk. The red-head perked up, watching the smaller male curiously. "Thanks."

A delicate brow arched at that, Axel's spikes swaying as he tilted his head. "What's this? No scowl? No huff? No adorable little Roxy pout - and you're _thanking_ me?"

Roxas did scowl at that though it was a light one, moving over to his bedside to sit on the edge of it, back to the other. "You erased Hayner's memory after I was a jerk to you," he murmured, looking down at his shoe-clad feet to scuff against the carpet. "I just wanted to thank you - that was really cool."

Huffing at the comment Axel rolled onto his side, curling around Roxas' form. "Yeah, well - you should know that nothing's ever free, Roxy."

Before Roxas could ask what that meant he found himself being grabbed around the waist, the world going topsy-turvy for a moment as he was pulled backwards, chair tilting dangerously as Axel grinned from above him. Roxas heart kicked into overdrive as the red-head leaned close, his arms caught somewhere between wanting to push the other back and attempting to balance. "Axel, don't, my mom-"

"You," Axel murmured, leaning down to drop a kiss to the blonds' nose. "And I are going on a date."

Feeling the back of his chair being supported by the lanky male's form Roxas lowered his arms, brows creasing in confusion. "A date?" The grin he got in return was near blinding as such proximity, Axel nodding firmly.

"That's right, a date. I won't even make you buy me candy and flowers." Another kiss was pressed against Roxas' forehead before the blond was set upright, leather-clad fingers hands still firmly set against his stomach, a warm cheek pressing against his own. "We got a deal?"

Roxas knew that if he kicked and fought and cause enough fuss that he could get out of this - this _date_ that Axel seemed determined to have. But…

"…Yeah," the blond sighed, raising a hand to press lightly over the ones around his form. "It's - a date."

-----

**End Notes:** Oh-ho! Roxas seems to be warming up! :D I'm still debating on writing out The Date or not. What do you guys think? If you're adding this story, also, please review! It's always sad to see more adds than comments on a story D:


	3. Dawn of the Date

**Author's Notes:** …Uh. Y HAY GUIES! Shit, do I even WANT to know how long it's been since I've put this up/updated this? When I said it'd be out in a week? X.o; Feel free to throw old produce *doges rotten tomatoes and bruised apples*

Well, it's been a long time coming and - uh. It's still unfinished XD; I mean, I PROBABLY could end it now but I'm pretty sure there will be at least one more chapter before this is laid to rest (FINALLY). I think I'm going to need a brush-up…

**Warning:** Fun at a carnival, snowball fights and - wait for it - SEXUAL CONTENT! I'm not gonna give anything away but if MALE/MALE RELATIONS makes you wanna gag…why are you even here?

**Other:** I've joined a writing community so hopefully you guys will be seeing more of me! *^_^* (hopefully…)

**Private Magician**

_I can't believe I agreed to this._

Roxas stood with a rather dazed expression on his face, a bag of tokens in one hand and a tube of pink cotton candy in the other. He was at the fair, parents with children and goofing teenagers milling around him, the sound of rattling rides and buzzers from games acting as background noise. The sun shone brightly, much differently than how it had been when he woke up that morning.

_Twenty minutes prior…_

"Rrrrooooxaaas? Oh Rrrrrooooxy?"

"Ngh…" Rolling away from the warm (and entirely _too_ cheerful) voice calling his name Roxas dragged his blanket over mused blond strands, burying his face into his pillow. "Ten more minutes," he grumbled, still mostly asleep. It was quiet for a few moments and Roxas relaxed, easing further into dreamland when suddenly his covering was snapped away, a rush of cold air hitting his exposed skin.

"ROXAS!"

"Ugh!" Jerking upright in bed the once-sleepy teen turned to glare at his attacker, raising a fist to dig into his eye. "Damnit Axel, it's Saturday!" A glance at his alarm clock brought a scowl to the blonds' lips. "It's _8am_ on a Saturday. What. The. Hell."

Looking entirely too pleased for Roxas' liking Axel leaned over the glaring boy, a long finger tapping at his nose. "You're damn right it's Saturday! I have the whole day packed so you've gotta get that cute arse of yours out of bed so we can get moving!"

Switching hands to scrub at his other eye Roxas fixed the dark-clad male with a Look - a difficult feat to make effective with just one eye. "And _why_ am I getting out of bed in the morning on a freaking _weekend_ when I could be sleeping?" The red-head's grin stretched wider at that and Roxas got a really, _really _strong urge to scoot back.

"Because, my dear Roxy," Axel purred, leaning in as the blond dropped the fist from his eye to hover inches away. "You and I are going on a date. D-A-T-E. So get up, get showered and let's get moving!"

"A.." Slowly the agreement from Monday afternoon came back to him and Roxas sighed, falling back onto his bed. "Couldn't this wait for a later hour?" The soft sound of pattering against his window drew Roxas's attention and the blond waved a hand at the glass. "Or a different day? It's pouring outside."

The deep chuckle from the red-head caused Roxas to frown and he looked up in time to see Axel pulling off one of his ever-present gloves, tapping each finger against his thumb. "Silly Roxas," Axel hummed, smirking down at the boy. "Leave it to me."

_Present…_

And the next thing he knew Roxas was standing, fully dressed and feeling showered though he _knew_ he hadn't left bed, with said items in his grip.

Looking down at himself Roxas took note of familiar tan and black cargo pants, black and red sneakers firmly on his feet. A black zip-up shirt showed under his short-sleeved jacket, checkered pattern running along his shoulders and chest. He even had rings in his coin-grasping hand, one black and one white on his middle and pointer fingers.

"Am I good, or am I good?"

Looking up slowly from himself Roxas took in Axel's on appearance, rather surprised to find the dark hooded jacket missing. In its place the red head wore a pair of blue denim jeans, cut and frayed at the knees and a white tank top with a black and white checkered button up thrown over his shoulders. A pair of black and white runners replaced his usual boots, mix-match laces disappearing at the mouth of the jeans.

Axel even had a few accessories of his own; a pair of red-tinted sunglasses which were currently held captive in his vivid locks and a chain that hung to mid-chest, a pair of what looked to be circular weapons linked together on the interlaced metal. The flicker of light reflecting off of the chakrams alerted Roxas to movement and he had just enough time to jerk back as the tall male leaned over him.

"Why Roxy, you're speechless! Awed by my amazing power? Wooed by my charm?" Axel grinned, bent at the waist to hover inches from the blonde's face. "Because if you think _this _is impressive-"

"Where are we?" Roxas ignored the momentary blank look and crossed his arms - rather tricky with his hand held items. "There's no way that we're still in Twilight Town. I didn't hear anything about any carnival coming through."

The blank look was replaced with a cocky grin at Roxas' words, Axel straightening and raising one hand to brush imaginary lint off of one shoulder. "Well, seeing as I have _awesome magical powers_ and all - really kid, you should take advantage of this more often - I thought a trip to Radiant Gardens would be best for this date."

"…Radiant - Gardens?" As in three hours on the train, two hours on a ship and a half a day _drive_ Radiant Gardens. Roxas had only been to the city twice to visit family but the trip was a pain in the rear. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart-attack," Alex replied with a careless grin, moving to loop an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "So what say you and me hit up some rides?" Roxas was already being steered in the direction Axel wanted, moving to what appeared to be a blue and red metal deathtrap of a roller coaster. "Feel free to hang on to me if you get scared."

"I-" Roxas wanted to protest - hell, he wanted to set his foot down, demand to be taken back home and wait like a _normal_ teen for a nice day to go out - but…it _was_ a nice day. And Roxas loved going to fairs and amusement parks. The only time he had a chance to was if he happened to be visiting his cousin in Radiant Gardens in the summer months or the once a year carnival that came through Twilight Town. And since they were already there…

Pulling away from Axel after he shuffled the blond to the front of the line (surprisingly with no complaints - then again, Axel _did_ have the benefit of magic and had probably tricked everyone into thinking they were first all along) Roxas pulled away, noting the pout he got for the motion before shoving the bag and snack into Axel's grasp. "I want both of those back when we get off," he said with a smirk, climbing into the front seat.

Axel stood frozen for a moment before a grin spread full-force across his lips, clambering in after the teen. "Whatever you say, Roxy," he agreed, glad that things seemed to be going well for once.

After their first ride (and Roxas got over his laughing fit - the roll of pink sugar fluff hadn't lasted the ride and ended up streaking Axel's face and hair pink) the blond got more into things, demanding they hit The Sea Witch coaster next, followed by Capitan Hook's Rocking Rowboat water ride. There was group going in to Oogie Boogie's House of Horrors and so the pair tagged along, Roxas snorting in laughter whenever one of the mechanical 'horrors' popped up and the group of girls ahead shrieked in fright.

All in all, Roxas was having a blast. Surprising to him, Axel was on his best behavior and hadn't done anything more than grabbing his hand to drag him towards one ride or the other, free arm pointing and waving. "Aladdin's Magic Carpet Escape looks bad-ass!" The red head had said with an eager excitement, eyes twinkling as he tugged the blond along. The 3-D, frenzied ride through the Cave of Wonders. It rated in the top three, in Roxas's opinion, and it wasn't long after that the teen's stomach begun to demand nourishment.

After a lunch of chili dogs, French fries and a large soda it was off to the games, the pair ducking into the first Arcade tent they saw and making good use of the bag of tokens. Roxas went straight for the fighting games, kicking the crap out of several contenders before someone with just a bit more skill (read: cheesed the crap out of him) took over his title.

"That _so_ isn't fair," the blond complained as he grabbed his acquired tickets and stalked off, scowl on his face.

"Well, he probably gets off being a cheesing butt pirate anyway," Axel replied as he casually tossed an arm over Roxas's shoulders, grinning as the smaller male snorted in amusement. "Let him get his rocks off for now."

"Sure, sure. Hey a race!"

The end of the day was just as hectic as the beginning and by the time they had made their rounds through the gaming area, gone back for rides they had missed and had a greasy dinner Roxas was exhausted - but in a good way. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun just goofing off and it helped that he didn't have to worry about budgeting for anything.

Arms laden with a half-dozen stuffed animals he'd won (which would have been Axel's duty to hold onto were it not for the nearly Roxas-sized stuffed panda the red head won for him - the other toys he would give to his girl friends) Roxas was tired but happy, cheeks a bit sore from grinning so much. Axel looked more than a little ridiculous walking around with the panda on his back, hands holding on to the bear's arms. "Ready to go, Roxy?"

Too pleased to even correct the other Roxas nodded, moving close as Axel shifted the bear to tuck under one arm. Warm fingers curled at the blonde's elbow and not a moment later Roxas found himself standing in his room, blinking in the darkness, the soft sound of pattering against his window. _/Oh, yeah; it was raining today./_

Moving to dump the stuffed toys in his arms on his bed (made, strangely enough) Roxas turned to find Axel where he left him, panda in arm and watching him. The blond shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Um…thanks. For taking me out." There was a curious twisting in his stomach though the blond fought it down, looking from Axel to the window. "I had a really nice time."

A huffed chuckle drew Roxas's attention back to see Axel smirking softly at him, walking leisurely towards him. "You know that's what girls say after their first date, right?"

Roxas bristled. "I'm not som-"

"I know." The deep, nearly purred words were enough to halt the blond in his tracks and he realized too late that Axel was _way_ too close, bending slightly and leaving their faces just inches apart. "Do you know what else happens after a date?"

Breath hitching Roxas stared, wide-eyed into intense green orbs. _/Is this magic?/_ No, Roxas knew the answer to that before the question was finished. The feelings bouncing around in his chest and stomach were the same he got every time the red head drew near only it was different now, no joking or ill will between them. The blond realized that Axel wasn't moving and that left the choice up to him; step back? Or…

Slowly, cautiously, Roxas tilted his head upward, a hand sliding out of his pants pocket to reach up and press against Axel's shoulder as an anchor. Blonde tipped lashes fluttered shut as lightly puckered lips pressed against warm thin ones, heat seeming to seep into the blond from the connection and warm his very core.

It was soft, it was sweet and infinitely better than any past kisses Roxas had before. When the smaller of the two did pull away and open his eyes the normally laughing green eyes were warm, lips still upturned at the corners but in a soft smile rather than a smirk.

Roxas licked his lips, still tingling from the kiss. "Is - that what you wanted?"

Axel seemed to consider for a moment before leaning in to bump their foreheads together gently. "It'll do for now." There was a flash and suddenly Roxas was standing alone in his room, giant panda somehow in his arms and warm to the touch.

The dreams stopped after their 'date' night. It was as if Roxas had come to terms with things (sort of) so his subconscious decided to stop screwing around and actually let him rest. Surprisingly Axel didn't do anything more than touch his arm, back or shoulder every now and again afterwards and Roxas wondered what his intensions were. The guy had been pawing at him ever since he'd touched that box - was he not interested now that he'd gotten what he wanted?

The rest of the semester passed in a blur and Roxas found himself staring out his window, eyes fixed on the tiny white flakes drifting down from the heavens. Though Twilight Town did get cold in the winter it rarely snowed, let alone enough to stick around.

"Why don't you go out? You look like you want to."

Only flinching slightly at the sudden voice from behind Roxas shook his head. "There's no point," he replied, a somewhat dejected tone to his voice. "It's not thick or heavy enough to stick. It's not even coating the sidewalk." True enough the small fluffs were melting as soon as they touched a surface, leaving it damp enough to soak up another soon after.

A leather-clad arm draped over his shoulder and Axel peered out at the snow with him, humming softly. "I could change that, ya' know," he said casually, looking down at the blond. "Snow's not my thing personally, but making it kick up a notch would be cake."

"Really?" Surprised blue eyes went from the window to the smirking red head, glancing through the glass once again at the pathetic-looking flakes. There was no way it would keep up for long on its own. "I thought you could only do things for me."

Reaching up Axel lightly tapped the blonde's nose, smirk growing as he made a face. "This _is_ for you, blondie," he pointed out. "You just have to say the magic words."

Rubbing his itchy nose Roxas considered, exchanging another look between the two before fixing his gaze on the tall male. "Axel, I wish there was more snow - enough for a white Christmas."

For a moment all Roxas could see were laughing green eyes, intense irises seeming to fill his vision until the world was tinted emerald. Then something cold and wet struck his face and Roxas blinked, reaching up to wipe it away. Was there a leak?

Looking up blue orbs went wide before a hand moved quickly to protect his face from the falling snow. "How…" Roxas was outside. Behind his house, actually, standing where he had only seconds ago been looking out and dressed in enough layers that even his mother would be pleased.

"What? You act like you've never seen snow before!"

Drawing his eyes away from the heavens and his house Roxas turned to see Axel standing a few steps away from him, fists on his hips and grinning. The blonde's gaze was soon wandering again, though, looking down his block - then up the other way. Everywhere he could see there was at least a half-foot of snow and the flakes were big, fluffy beasts, quite unlike the tiny little pinpricks that it had been before.

"You did - all this?" Pulling his eyes away from a buried car Roxas stared at the red-head, steam following each breathed word.

"Your wish is my command," Axel replied, putting an arm in front of himself in a mocking little bow. The blond stared at him for a long moment, cheeks flushed from the cold. A slow, steady smile begun to stretch at Roxas's lips and it was all Axel could do to keep from tackling the teen onto the untouched powder, heart doing a queer little stutter.

"You're amazing," Roxas breathed before turning away, dropping to his knees. Axel felt a welling of pleasure as well as self-satisfaction to of made the blonde so happy.

_If this keeps up, things will be moving along faster tha-_

"Think fast!"

It was hardly a warning and the snowball hit Axel full in the face, red head squawking in protest before quickly wiping the cold fluff away. "HEY!" Roxas was laughing and ran for cover at the side of the house so Axel bent, scooping up as much snow as he could with one hand before giving chase. Soon the two had a full-on snowball-war going, the pair's laughter echoing in the quiet streets.

By the time Roxas got too cold to keep playing both yards and sides of the house had been thoroughly trampled, dips and rolls in snow showing where they had scooped and tumbled the most. The large flakes had gone back down to the light, barely-there ones but that was alright; it was likely to stay cold enough for most of it to still be around for Christmas.

"Roxas?" Unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and pulling off his hat Roxas stomped his feet on the mudroom's carpet, shaking what he could of the snow off of his clothes. Axel had disappeared after the blond mentioned going inside and Roxas knew he would be waiting in his room.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

A smallish woman with dirty-blond hair poked her head into the room from the hall, blue eyes wide with surprise. Roxas had always thought his mom looked like a pixie though he would never admit it aloud as doing so would be like saying the same for himself, as he was hardly a hair's breath taller than her.

"I didn't even hear you come down! I should have known you would be out in the snow." Though her tone came out somewhat scolding there was a smile on her lips. "Hungry?"

"Starving," the teen agreed, finally stripping off the outermost of his layers and boots. Soon Roxas was full of warm tomato soup and grilled cheese and was sent away to allow his mother to finish up some Christmas baking, planning to sneak down later and steal some gingerbread men.

Flicking on the light to his room as he slipped inside Roxas closed the door behind him, looking around. "Axel?" The lanky male was no where to be seen and Roxas moved to the box where the other usually resided, closing his eyes as he opened it. "Can we talk?"

Even with his eyes closed Roxas could see the flash of color that preceded Axel's appearance, lashes parting as the light faded. The red-head was more casual than he had been earlier, a cream colored long sleeved top with black stitching and a pair of faded jeans making up his outfit.

"Miss me already, Roxy?" Though Axel's tone was light and that ever-present cocky grin was there Roxas noticed dark circles under the other's eyes, unseen when they were out and about in the snow.

"Hey, are you okay?" A concerned frown tugging at his lips Roxas studied the other more closely. "You look wiped."

Axel shrugged. "No biggie. Some elements come more easily than others - I'll be back to 100% with some rest."

The blond didn't look convinced and studied Axel for a long moment before reaching forward, fingers grasping the hem of his shirt. For a moment Axel was too surprised to react and stood as the teen tugged the soft cotton material up. "Strip."

"Man you're hot when you get all demanding," Axel murmured as he moved to comply, missing the eye-roll as the top was pulled over his head.

"It's not like that, perv." Taking the top Roxas brought a hand out to press against the other's chest as he tried to grab at him. "You're sleeping in my bed. It's got to be way more comfortable than being in some cramped little box."

Axel paused, considering. The box wasn't cramped at all - he could change his form and actually regenerated more quickly when as mist - but telling Roxas that would be no bed. And Axel doesn't let an opportunity slip by un-grasped.

"Will you lay with me? For sleep," Axel added quickly as Roxas opened his mouth. "It's always easier to settle in with someone to tuck in against."

Frowning Roxas started to disagree, then sighed. Really, after all that the red-head has done for him - from saving him from Hayner to their date-day to the snow, not to mention all the times Roxas had forgotten a project or book at home and had it zipped to him - having a nap with the other was the least he could do.

"Yeah, sure. Keep your hands above the waist or I'm kicking you out on your ass."

"Agreed," Axel replied quickly, snapping his fingers and making his pants and stripped shirt disappear in a shower of sparks, as well as Roxas's. It left him in a pair of hunter green boxers, Roxas's own yellow boxer-briefs with deep blue lining.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Roxas said as he looked down at himself, walking over to the bed. "It makes me feel like you're undressing me."

"But I did!" The chipper reply was met with a glare and Axel held his hands up. "Alright, alright. No stripping Roxas without permission. Anything else?"

"That's all for now," the blond grumbled, pulling back the covers for his bed. Climbing in as the light flicked off Roxas inched over to the far side against the wall before Axel crawled in after him, drawing the covers back up. A strong, lanky arm snaked its way around the blonde's waist and Roxas was pulled forward before he could crock a protest, his own chest pressed against Axel's with his nose just shy of the other's collar bone.

"This is better," Axel murmured, a leg shifting to rest between Roxas's own. He was still then, each muscle slowly relaxing until Roxas could only hear the steady beat of his heart and slow, even breathing.

Laying still for a long moment Roxas eventually relaxed, tucking his head underneath the red-head's chin and hesitantly resting his arm around Axel's waist as the other was doing with him. _I am kinda sleepy…_ Moments passed before Roxas's own breathing evened out, fingers curled at Axel's lower back. He couldn't see the slight tugging at the corner of the red-head's lips, a ghost of a half-dreamed smile.

It was too hot.

_It's too hot…_ Struggling against the warm thing clinging to him Roxas pushed and kicked, movements feeling slow and languid as if swimming through pudding. Eventually the snug, clinging thing was stripped away and the blond sighed, comfortable once again.

Roxas didn't know how long he drifted, much cooler and relaxed in the comforting darkness before he felt it. A light, ghost of sensation against his right shoulder that trailed from the end of it, along the dip of his collar bone then to the end of the other shoulder.

The light touches didn't stop there. Soon it was drifting along his sides, making the blond whine and squirm as a ticklish pleasure danced across his skin. The motions continued, tracing lazily up and down, up and down, before drifting up and continuing on, back to his chest.

A low, muffled gasp of pleasure was pulled from parted lips as the gentle touches moved across Roxas's chest to his left nipple, teasing the bundle of sensitive nerves into hardness. It wasn't until the touch moved on to his other nipple followed by a warm, wet sensation at his neck that Roxas snapped awake, lips parting to shout though what came out was a loud, drawn-out moan of, _"Axel!"_

Roxas could feel the rumble of the other's chuckle against his neck and tried to swallow a groan as the red-head bit down, a high whine coming out instead. "Fuck, Axel - _fuck!_"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The words were murmured against Roxas's neck and Axel twisted the teen's right nipple back in forth between his thumb and forefinger at the same moment, the jolts of sensation enough to turn Roxas's scathing reply into a groan. "That's it, Roxy. Let me take care of you."

"Oh my - fucking hell, Axel!" Tone somewhere between highly pissed-off and highly aroused Roxas struggled with words, unaware of his hands burying themselves in the mass of red hair. "You were freaking _molesting_ me in my _sleep!_"

Roxas grit his teeth against a disappointed whimper as Axel paused, head raising to meet lust-filled blue. "You were moaning my name," the red-head said slowly, green orbs seeming to glow in the darkness of the room. "And rocking against me. I would have jerked you off right then, if you hadn't made me promise to stay above the waist."

_I should have made him promise to keep his hands to himself - or at least finish what he starts. _Pushing the thoughts away Roxas licked his lips, looking away as the other's gaze was drawn to the motion. "I was?"

"Oh yeah." The words were breathed against his chest and Roxas stiffened as a wicked tongue rolled over a already taunt nipple, causing him to writhe under the other. "I got hard just listening to you."

Swallowing hard Roxas gasped for breath, heart racing in his chest. He was horny as hell but damnit, getting felt-up in his sleep was not the way he'd wanted his first time to be!

As if sensing his thoughts Axel looked up, his own eyes dark with lust. "I'll only go as far as you feel comfortable." Even as he said the words Roxas could feel an insistent hardness against his thigh, shifting against him as Axel rocked his hips. "Just - let me touch you. _Please_."

Long fingers were already moving again, trailing down then up Roxas's free side. The sensation was more sensual than tickling at the moment and Roxas tilted his head back, body shivering under the sensation.

"Let me touch you," Axel purred again, trailing little nips and kisses across the blonde's chest and to the other nipple. "Let me worship you. I am yours, Roxas. Let me show you how good it can be."

The trailing hand dipped low, then, tracing just under the waistband of the too-tight briefs that the blond wore.

That did it. "God yes," Roxas groaned, fingers digging in to Axel's scalp as he arched. "Please…"

It was more than enough encouragement for Axel. Shifting to balance on his knees and free up both hands Axel reached for the waistband of Roxas's briefs, lips claiming the blonde's in a heated, feral kiss. Roxas responded with just as much fever and groaned in relief as his length was finally freed from its confines, cool air doing little to calm to heat across his skin.

Soon the offending material was tossed away and Axel broke the kiss, pulling off his own boxers. Roxas had a half-moment to wonder about this before Axel shifted between the blonde's thighs, parting them with his own knees before reaching down to take a hold of sun-kissed knees. It wasn't until his legs were lifted and spread that Roxas felt a kick of fear, starting to squirm. "Axel, I don't-"

"I know." The low, rumbled words gave little reassurance but as Roxas met deep green orbs he could see the other was sincere. "We're not going all the way - not today."

Relaxing a touch Roxas sat back, cheeks flushed. The position Axel had his legs in left the blond feeling embarrassingly exposed and open for the eager eyes and he looked away, closing his own and trying to work on evening out his breathing. Then warm, slick fingers took hold of his need and Roxas gasped, hips jerking into the stroking palm. "Axel…"

"Mm - not like that, either." The tone was lightly teasing and Roxas rocked his hips until the fingers moved lower, thighs quivering as the teasing digits caressed his sacs. Then Axel was moving forward, guiding himself with one hand to press their lengths together while the other held up Roxas's left leg, the other limb wrapped around a slender waist.

Then he _moved._

Roxas wasn't sure what to expect. He had jerked off before, like any average teenage boy. He had even done so with lotion, in the bath and while watching porn. But what he was feeling…

"A-Axel!" The stuttered gasp burst out before Roxas realized he'd opened his mouth and his fingers clutched at the rumpled sheet underneath him, lips parting in an _'o'_ of pleasure. The oil had done wonders for making each thrust of Axel's hip smooth and with little friction to drag, leaving him feeling just the pleasure of being touched. It was ten times - a hundred times - INFINETY times better than anything he could of imagined and Roxas briefly wondered if he had died and gone to heaven but the thought was pushed away as Axel snapped his hips forward, the other male's sacs rolling against his own.

"Ah - Roxas - fuck," the red-head cursed, gripping the teen's leg more tightly than he meant to. It just felt too good, feeling Roxas's cock against his own, his hand keeping them constantly together and hips driving them both mad. Roxas was moaning with each breath and when he ran out would do hitching little gasps that sent jolts of pleasure through Axel's core, singing through every nerve.

Roxas was melting. Or dying or frying but to hell with it because he felt too good to stop, fingers clenching and unclenching at his sheets without notice as his own hips rocked forward to meet Axel's. Roxas vaguely noticed the pressure or Axel's grip leaving his leg though it remained supported from underneath and nearly sobbed when fingers moved to roughly twist as his nipples, body arching and straining and shivering all at once. He could feel his end near, so close, right there-

"Cum with me, Roxas," Axel panted, feeling the tension in the other's form as well as his own, gaze watching the blonde's quivering muscles over sweat-slick skin. He was panting, his own sounds of pleasure hitched moans that were considerably lower than Roxas's own and he couldn't even make the effort to be thankful for putting the sound barrier around Roxas's room ages ago.

"I can't - fuck - Ah - Axel!" Body going tense Roxas stayed poised, body bow-tight and hovering for just a moment. Then he shuddered, jerking and moaning as he came, bitter, salty fluid coating his stomach and chest as he released.

"Yeah, that's it - uhnn - Roxas!" Hand continuing to jerk them both Axel came moments later, hips moving in tight jerks as his seed mixed with Roxas's own. By the time he finished Roxas had all but melted against his mattress and it was all Axel could do to keep from flopping down on top of him, shifting to the narrow bit of free space on the double bed before dropping down in a panting heap.

The pair lay there, gasping for breath for a few long moments before Roxas shifted, making a face. "Ugh, ew. Covered in splooge."

A tired chuckle came from the other side of the bed and Axel shifted, propping himself up on one elbow. "It's a lot better than some other things. Shower?"

Making a face at that comment the blond nodded though didn't move, clinging as best as he could to the post-orgasmic haze. "Hey, Axel?" Turning to see a thin brow arched in his favor Roxas continued. "So, why did you pull off our clothes rather than making them go away?"

The red-head blinked at that before his gaze shifted, seeming almost embarrassed. "I didn't want to ruin the mood," he muttered, scratching at his head with his free hand.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "You mean you didn't want me to change my mind." Axel grinned.

"That, too."

The pair lay there for some time, basking in the afterglow and exchanging quiet words with each other. It wasn't until Roxas begun to doze that Axel nudged the other to get him moving, two male heading into the bathroom for a much needed clean-up.


End file.
